Big Time Break Up
by imadisneygirl
Summary: My version of Big Time Break-Up ;D - Kendall catches Jo kissing Logan. Will they survive? Camille is heartbroken because she thinks she's lost her chance with Logan, but he always surprises her. CARLOSxCAMILLE CUTE FRIENDSHIP!


**AND HERE'S MY NEW LOGAN/CAMILLE ONE-SHOT!  
>HOPE YOU ENJOY! ;D<strong>

**SO, THIS IS MY VERSION WITH A DIFFERENTCC PLOT FROM THE EPISODE BIG TIME BREAK-UP,  
>IT'D WAY DIFFERENT, I KNOW, BUT I MADE IT LOGANCAMILLE SO IT HAD TO BE (:**

* * *

><p>"Uh oh," Former Big Time Rush member, Carlos Garcia said. He along with his two other members of Big Time Rush, Kendall Knight and James Diamond and their best friend, Camille Roberts, had just witnessed a scene they shouldn't have. First off, it was wrong in so many ways. And second, this was something that none of them would've expected. There they were, gawking the scene in front of them. Unexpectedly, Jo Taylor, Kendall's girlfriend, kissed the last member from Big Time Rush, Logan Mitchell. Now, you can see how this was completely wrong.<p>

Carlos, James and Camille turned to look at Kendall. They instantly regretted it. Kendall's face looked completely broken. His eyes were getting watery, but his face was turning red with rage. His fists were even balled up at his sides. Through the crestfallen look, the strong Kendall was trying to get through. He didn't like when people saw his vulnerable side, it made him feel weak. "How—why?" He choked out in a voice that even he couldn't decipher.

They all turned towards Camille. Now, she wasn't even dating Logan but it was obvious something was going on between them. Or at least she thought there was because after this action, she wasn't so sure anymore. Her face didn't look any better than Kendall's. Tears were threatening to fall and there hasn't been many times where they've seen Camille cry when it wasn't practicing for a part. "Cam, are you okay?" James asked sympathetically. She didn't look at him though. Her eyes were glued to what was in front of her. She swiped at her tears quickly and in a blink of an eye, was running away from them.

James was about to chase after her to make sure she was okay. "No, dude, I got this," Carlos stopped him by putting a hand on his chest. James nodded, understanding that Carlos and Camille were closer anyways. Carlos eagerly chased after his friend, seeing a flash of curly brown hair heading towards the Palm Woods Park. He reached her quickly but hated what he had to see. Camille was hunched over against a tree, shaking violently with her tears. "Cami," He cooed before taking the seat beside her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her towards him to let her cry on his shoulder. "It's okay, you don't know the whole story," Her sobs started to become silent and only tears were freely falling down her face. "You don't know what it was, you saw what I saw. Jo kissed Logan," She gently lifted her head off his shoulder and looked at him. "And we both know that Logan isn't the type of guy to cheat like that, much less backstab his friends."

"You're right," She said softly, wiping her tears away. "Thanks Carlitos. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Carlos chuckled. "You wouldn't live, it's impossible without me," She swatted him lightly on the arm. Sure, he was a bit cocky but he was one of the sweetest guys ever.

Gently, Logan shoved Jo away. Out of absolutely nowhere, Jo had kissed him. The horrible part? He saw Kendall, James, Carlos and Camille there right behind her. Kendall's face look angry and confused, not to mention broken. James looked taken aback with such an action like this. Carlos had one of his uh-oh faces on. And then Camille's face. Her expression killed him most of all. Tears were in her eyes instantly and she looked so hurt that it made Logan almost want to cry. Then he watched her run away, Carlos chasing after her. "What was that?" Logan managed to spit out, completely shocked himself.

"Oh gosh, Logan!" Her hands flew up to her mouth. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I was caught up in the moment, I'm sorry!"

Logan actually thought that Kendall wasn't going to speak, but he was proven wrong. "If I wasn't here and hadn't watched the whole thing, would you even think to tell me?" The hurt behind his strong tone was so easy to pick out. Jo whirled around, her eyes wide when she saw Kendall. "Would you, really? Because just thinking that you wouldn't tell me hurts more than what I just saw."

"Kendall," She choked. "It's not what…"

She didn't bother finishing. She couldn't possibly say that it wasn't what it looked like because it was exactly what it looked like. Jo had kissed Logan. That's all there was too it. "It's not what it looks like?" Kendall was pretty close to yelling. "You kissed my best friend! You cheated! And it's not what it looks like?"

James put his arm across Kendall's chest for reassurance. "Dude, take it easy," He whispered, not wanting anyone to get hurt more than they already have.

"I swear, Kendall, I didn't—" Logan stammered nervously. He really had no idea this was going to happen.

But Kendall didn't seem to be mad at him. After all, he's known Logan since pre-school. He knows that Logan would never do anything like that in a million years. He's way too loyal to go down that low. "No, Logan, I know you had nothing to do with it."

This just made Logan feel even worse. He was involved in this situation, yet he was being let off the hook while Jo stayed on the hook. "But Kendall, don't be mad at Jo," At this comment, James and Kendall both looked at him confused. "She just got caught up in the moment. She didn't mean to."

And after that comment, James couldn't help but agree. "That happens sometimes, man," James looked over at Kendall. "I've done it before and Logan finally understood. It wasn't like I meant too, it just happened. It's like you can't control it," Kendall took a moment to think before replying.

"Alright, I get what you're saying," He turned back to Jo. "Jo, I'm sorry I freaked on you. It wasn't my best idea," A half smile appeared on her face. "But do you mind if we talk a bit?" She nodded her approval. At that moment, Carlos and Camille walked back to the area. Carlos had his arm around her shoulders while she laughed and smiled at his comments.

Carlos looked up to all of them in front of him, just as they all stared back at him and Camille. "Come on, man, let's go," James said quietly. He patted Kendall on the back before leaving through the doors that lead to the Palm Woods lobby.

"Yeah, we'll be going too," Carlos replied, tightening his grip around Camille's shoulders while pulling her along with him. Camille refused to look at Logan. She didn't want to take a look into his dark brown eyes and melt like the normal. This time, she actually felt hurt and she didn't want him to get away with it so easily.

Logan jogged behind them to catch up. They all met James at the couch area in the lobby where he was sitting on the arm of the small couch. Camille took a seat in that couch while Logan and Carlos took the other one. "Look, for real, I had no idea that was going to happen. You know me, guys, I wouldn't do that, I swear," Logan was desperately trying to get them to believe that he had nothing to do with it.

"Logan, man, don't worry," James smiled welcomingly at him. "We've known you since forever, it's not like because of one small action we're going to abandon you."

Carlos grinned childishly. "Yeah, we're not going to stop being best friends because a girl kissed you."

"Not just any girl," Logan reminded. "One of our best friends' girlfriends."

James stood up off the arm of the couch, walking over to Logan and holding his hand out to him. "The good part was that it wasn't your fault. So, we're cool?"

"I'd die if we weren't," Logan smiled, clapping hands with James so he could pull him up into a manly hug. "Thanks you too Carlos," Carlos smiled as he joined their hug. In the middle of the hug, Logan looked longingly at Camille. She was staring down at the ground, like she had been ever since she entered with Carlos. It hurt him to know that it was because of him that it all happened. It was obvious that he had to make it right, but considering he wasn't that good around the ladies, it wasn't going to be that simple. Not to mention he really does panic under pressure. "Do you guys mind leaving me to talk to Camille?"

James smacked him in the stomach. "I think you should've done this long ago," Carlos quietly agreed, walking silently away with James before Camille would notice. Not that she would notice, because she hasn't looked up from the ground at all.

"Hey, um, Camille?" His voice shook, not surprising him at all. She finally looked up but all color drained from her face once she realized that James and Carlos weren't there. But they weren't that far away, really. They were hiding behind a bush that allowed them to see Logan and Camille's conversation as well as Kendall and Jo's encounter.

Kendall stepped forward to Jo, preparing him for his next words. "I guess you already know what's coming next, right?"She nodded her head slowly, refusing to meet his gaze. "I understand whatever happened, but I still think we should break-up."

"I know," She whispered sadly. Jo finally looked up, into his eyes and regretting ever kissing Logan in the first place. "You already did enough by forgiving me so easily. Staying with me would be a little too much repayment. I hope we can still be friends," She said hopefully, looking up at him again.

He smiled warmly, as much as it hurt inside. "Yeah, that'd be great," Extending his arms for a hug, she ran into him. Sadly, it didn't feel the same. And it'd be one of the last times to be a hug like this too.

"I guess I should go now," Jo replied after pulling away from the hug. "I've done enough for one day," Kendall didn't reply. I mean, what was he supposed to reply? How could he even reply after she said something like that? Sure, she screwed up but it was no use to point it out and shove it in her face. She walked away, leaving Kendall standing there all alone. When Kendall turned around and passed James and Carlos behind the bush, you could see tears building up in his eyes. He walked as fast as he could, trying to get away from everything. He didn't want anyone to see him cry.

Carlos shook his head. "Poor guy, he looks completely broken."

"I think he already is," James agreed, equally heartbroken. "Today doesn't seem to be the best day for relationships at all."

Camille tried to ignore the fact that her heart was beating like never before. She tried to ignore how the butterflies in her stomach were becoming crazier each step Logan took towards her. "I know when you ran off it was because of me. I had a pretty good idea you were crying, because of me. And it kills me to know that you're crying and it was something that I did. And as much as I hate to admit it, I felt sort of jealous how Carlos was the one who ran off to you. But I can't blame him, you two are closer anyways. But I just wanted it to be me there, except that it was because of me you were there in the first place. And I don't even know if any of this is going to change your mind about me, but I really hope you understand what went on. I had absolutely nothing to do with it, I swear. It was out of nowhere, and she just kissed me. I had no idea—"

"Logan, shut up," Camille smiled. She ran up from her spot on the couch and wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms instantly reached around her waist, pressing her closer to him as their lips met in an inviting kiss.

James pounded fists with Carlos, triumphant smiles on their faces. "Yes! Leave it up to Camille to find a good way to shut up our little Logie!"

"I'm just happy they're finally in each other's good books," Carlos looked at them from afar, happy his two best friends found happiness in each other. "Now, our mission is to cheer Kendall up because he is not staying all depressed while everyone else is so happy!"

James pumped his fist up in the air. "We shall go now!" He yelled dramatically, catching peoples' attention, including Logan and Camille's.

"Dork," Carlos remarked, laughing at James. He looked over to where Logan was grinning them with his arm around Camille's shoulders and Camille was laughing at them, her head resting against his chest and with her arm around his waist. Carlos smiled weakly at them. "We were not spying!" He yelled over all the commotion in the lobby.

Logan just kept grinning. "Yeah, sure," Camille replied, smiling sweetly at him.

Carlos looked back to where James was still pumping his fist up in the air, looking like a complete fool. "Dork," Carlos breathed, shaking his head at his best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW, THAAANKS!<strong>

- Kaathy (:


End file.
